


то, за что стоит сражаться

by DiAndin, WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Mass Effect - Various Authors, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiAndin/pseuds/DiAndin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Жанр: AU, фантастика, драма, hurt/comfortРейтинг: PG-13Предупреждения: Mass Effect AU: вторжение Жнецов.Краткое содержание: Юре двадцать, у него за плечами — лётная академия Альянса. Ему обещали корабль — им всем обещали, но какие уж тут корабли, когда на Земле вторжение неведомой цивилизации.





	то, за что стоит сражаться

**Author's Note:**

> Кратко о каноне:  
> — Жнецы — раса биосинтетических существ-звездолётов. Раз в 50 000 лет истребляют всю органическую жизнь в Галактике. Подчиняют себе представителей разных рас и модифицируют их под себя. Таким образом получаются: хаски, каннибалы, налётчики, сборщики и другие.  
> — Альянс систем — независимое наднациональное правительство, представляющее интересы всего человечества.  
> — Палавен — родина расы турианцев; подверглась нападению Жнецов самой первой. Тессия — родная планета азари, крупнейший экономический центр Млечного пути. Уничтожена Жнецами. Мигрирующий Флот — огромное скопление кораблей кварианцев. Флот дрейфует в космосе и является домом для всех обитателей кварианской расы.  
> — Биотика — способность некоторых форм жизни создавать поля эффекта массы и взаимодействовать с темной энергией, используя частицы нулевого элемента в своих телах. Гриссомская академия — единственная школа биотиков, не прекратившая работу во время вторжения Жнецов.  
> — Цитадель — космическая станция, является домом Совета Цитадели, правящего большей частью исследованного космоса. Здесь проживают миллионы дипломатов и торговцев, во время вторжения в Цитадель стекались беженцы со всей Галактики.  
> — Инструметрон — ручное устройство, сочетающее в себе микрокомпьютер, анализатор и микросборщик.

Первый день вторжения похож на чёртов ад.

Госпиталь гудит, повсюду крики и стоны раненных. У Юры всё валится из рук, и ему хочется просто сбежать, спрятаться под столом, как в детстве, и шептать: «Всё будет хорошо, они меня не тронут».

Но Юра не бежит и не прячется, конечно; тихонько выдыхает и аккуратно вводит шприц в плечо лежащему на койке солдату. А может и не солдату — чёрт его знает, броня вся перемазана, куда там разглядывать звёзды и полоски.

— Спасибо.

Юра откладывает пустой шприц на подоконник, руки у него дрожат, — опять, чёрт возьми, когда же это закончится.

— Хэй, — окликает его боец. Панацелин начинает действовать, и он уже сидит на кровати, пусть и опираясь тяжело на борт. — Помоги встать.

«Чего, — думает Юра, — ты чего, совсем, что ли, куда? Завалишься через пару шагов, дурак».

— Да сиди, куда ж тебя несёт, — ругается он; отрывает бинт зубами, наплевав на гигиену, и тянется к ране, чуть пониже недавнего укола. Старая повязка почти чистая, но плевать — перевязка задержит этого резвого героя ненадолго, а там, глядишь, его заметит Мила или Гоша, или еще кто и может вколет чего-нибудь. Потому что нельзя же так, ну куда он, зачем, погибнет же, а Юра ночами спать не сможет — его пациент, пусть и всей работы — перевязать да панацелин вколоть, будто кто-то ему доверит что-нибудь серьёзное.

— Что у тебя, Юр? — спрашивает пробегающий мимо Гоша. — Оставь его и давай дальше.

— А он сбежит, — тут же жалуется Юра. — И помрёт. И что тогда?

— Ничего. Хочется побыть пушечным мясом? Да пожалуйста. Жнецы сожрут и не подавятся, им такие на один зуб. Сам же видел, — боец смотрит мрачно, но не возражает: что тут скажешь, Попович прав. «То-то же, — думает Юра радостно, — послушай умного человека, ладно?» — Или можешь отлежаться хотя бы день, а потом приносить реальную пользу.

Он подходит к кровати, оставляет ампулу панацелина всё на том же подоконнике — на всякий случай.

— Всё, перерыв окончен.

Юра кивает. Встаёт с табурета и едва не валится обратно — снаружи что-то взрывается, и с потолка сыпется мелкая крошка.

— Помоги нам, Боже, — шепчет Гоша и уходит прочь, теряясь в толпе санитаров.

— Если бы он был, то не допустил бы этого, — тихо произносит боец; Юра смотрит на него почти с жалостью. Люди теряют веру, и это страшно: почва и так уже выбита из-под ног.

— Всё будет хорошо, — говорит Юра, а сам не верит. Спотыкается на ровном месте, подбирает использованный шприц и бросает его в урну. — Я зайду еще, проверю.

Боец не отвечает ничего. Когда через несколько часов Юра возвращается к койке, она пуста, а панацелин лежит нетронутый на подоконнике.

***

Ад длится еще примерно неделю, а потом прекращается, словно его выключили весь разом. Несколько дней идут дожди: прибивают к земле пыль и смог, смазывают пепел пожаров и вымывают кровь с улиц. Петербург стоит молчаливый и тихий, тяжелый, как небо перед грозой, и Юра точно знает — она еще разразится, смоет их всех к чертям, и никто никуда не спрячется, потому что бежать некуда.

В госпитале тихо, Юра там больше не нужен — санитары справляются сами. И всё вроде бы возвращается на круги своя, только с каждым днём город стремительно пустеет. Люди улетают, пока могут: Цитадель, Святилище, колонии; все видели по экстранету, во что превратился Палавен, и никому не хочется застать на Земле тоже самое.

Юра отправляет деда на Цитадель, а сам остаётся — куда ему, пилоты нужны всегда. Даже хотел бы — не улетел, но Юра не хочет. Ему двадцать, у него за плечами — лётная академия Альянса. Ему обещали корабль — им всем обещали, но какие уж тут корабли, когда на Земле вторжение неведомой цивилизации.

«На челноках тоже можно летать», — успокаивает себя Юра. На челноках можно даже в космос — только через ретранслятор, наверное, нельзя, а значит, какой в этом смысл? Юра с детства мечтал о звёздах. Он родился уже после Первого Контакта и рос на сказках о Палавене и Тессии, о Мигрирующем Флоте и загадочной Цитадели — столице Галактики. «Палавен я уже не увижу, — думает он. — Но, может быть, всё остальное…»

До остального еще нужно дожить, и пока это кажется затруднительным.

Через три недели Жнец в Петербурге остаётся только один. Он стоит на Дворцовой площади, словно статуя, огромный настолько, что виден со всех концов города. Центр пустеет — никто, кроме военных патрулей, не рискует подходить к пришельцу слишком близко.

Юра задёргивает шторы, чтобы не видеть это постоянное напоминание о том, что им всем крышка.

Но Жнец не делает совершенно ничего: не нападает, даже не двигается, и люди смелеют. Юра всё чаще натыкается на селфи с загадочными инопланетянами в экстранете. Дворцовая огорожена, туда никого не пускают, но фото с каждым днём всё больше и больше.

Юра узнаёт, что в ограде есть лаз, через который некоторые по ночам пробираются посмотреть на Жнеца вблизи, и думает: «А хули нет?». Картина за окном приедается настолько, что почти не пугает; огромная, похожая на насекомое туша становится привычной и знакомой.

Юре кажется, что он — эталон бесшумности и мог бы стать неплохим разведчиком, ровно до тех пор, пока его не ловят за капюшон возле самого лаза. Он дёргается и вырывается, чувствует, как его перехватывают под животом — быстрее, крепче, хватка словно каменная.

— Пусти, с-сука, — шипит Юра.

Рука разжимается, и он чуть не валится мешком на холодный асфальт.

— Жалко тебе, что ли?

— Там опасно, Юра.

— Откуда ты… — он запинается; голос кажется знакомым, но лица в тусклом свете фонарей почти не разглядеть. — Ты кто вообще?

— Лейт… Капитан Алтын, — представляется тот. Юра замечает заминку и думает, что его, похоже, недавно повысили — явно не привык еще. — Ты лечил меня. В день вторжения.

«Ах вот оно что, — думает Юра. — Лечил, как же. Там того лечения…»

— Это ты всё норовил вырваться и свалить?

— Да.

— Ну и дурак.

Он засовывает руки в карманы, нахохливается весь и стоит молча. Алтын тоже молчит; на тёмной форме блестит эмблема Альянса, и Юра невпопад вспоминает, что у него тоже такая есть, валяется дома. Даже надевал пару раз.

— Так чего там опасного?

— Там Жнец, этого мало? — удивляется Алтын. Юра пожимает плечами, говорит:

— Он же не делает ничего. Стоит себе и стоит. Захотел бы — давно разнёс всё к чертям.

— Всё не так просто. Но это секретная информация, я не могу рассказать.

«Ну конечно, — думает Юра, — еще бы. Вон два месяца уже всё секретно и непонятно, то ли мемуары писать, то ли смысла нет».

Он разворачивается уходить, почти ждёт, что капитан окликнет его и скажет что-нибудь еще, хоть что-то. Но Алтын молчит, и Юра злится: всё происходящее кажется ему бестолковым. Он сам толком не знает, на что рассчитывал: что увидит Жнеца вблизи, коснётся его и страх исчезнет сам собой?

Юра больше не зашторивает окна. Какой смысл прятаться и отрицать очевидное? Ведь если все будут бояться и закрывать глаза — кому останется защищать людей?

***

— Я — что? Куда? С ними?

— Да. Прямо сейчас.

Фельцман смотрит тяжело и мрачно; Юра стоит посреди ангара, не зная, куда себя деть. Беспомощно оглядывается на челноки — люди в форме снуют между ними и что-то кричат друг другу; их голоса переплетаются с топотом тяжелых ботинок, хочется закрыть уши, лишь бы не слышать эту какофонию.

— Плисецкий, слушай меня, — говорит Яков, и Юра слушает, цепляется за его голос в надежде, что успокоится отчаянно стучащее сердце. — Это просто эвакуация. Вас не бросят в самую мясорубку — прилетите, заберёте людей и вернётесь.

— Понял.

Фельцман отдаёт ему ключ; Юра наматывает шнурок на руку и идёт к ближайшему челноку. Выдыхает и заходит внутрь, проходит мимо троих солдат, занимает кресло пилота.

— Выдвигаемся, — командует знакомый голос. Юре даже не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы узнать его обладателя.

«Опять этот Алтын, преследует меня, что ли», — думает он. Проводит ладонью по тёмной панели управления и заводит двигатель.

Когда челнок поднимается в небо, Юра наконец вдыхает полной грудью. В воздухе хорошо, тот факт, что они летят навстречу чёртовым Жнецам, смазывается и не пугает так, как должен. «Сам же хотел приносить пользу, — думает он. — Вот, пожалуйста. Спасём людей, и всё будет хорошо».

В челноке тихо, не считая мерного гудения двигателей и попискивания датчиков. Капитан Алтын подходит бесшумно, и Юра дёргается от неожиданности, когда тот протягивает ему комлинк.

— Спасибо, — он сгребает устройство с чужой ладони, цепляет за ухо и встряхивает волосами. Спохватывается, и добавляет: — Капитан.

— Слышно? — уточняет Алтын.

— Ага.

Он возвращается на место, и Юра чувствует себя свободнее. Он ненавидит, когда заглядывают через плечо, потому что сразу начинает нервничать и лажать. Перед Алтыном лажать не хочется, особенно после прошлого раза: Юра почти уверен, что капитан считает его мальчишкой, который лезет на рожон ради острых ощущений. Но Юра не такой, и он сам не знает, почему так хочет реабилитироваться в глазах Алтына.

Он приземляет челнок на окраине деревни, нажимает кнопку — и двери отъезжают в стороны, образуя сквозной проход через всю машину.

— Пушка есть? — прежде чем уйти, уточняет капитан.

— А зачем, я же здесь…

— Бери, — пистолет бьёт по пальцам, Юра рефлекторно хватается за рукоять и удивлённо смотрит на Алтына. — На всякий случай.

Тот исчезает быстрее, чем Юра успевает поблагодарить; он вертит оружие в руках, кладёт палец на курок, целится на пробу. Думает: «А толку, стрелять всё равно не умею», кладёт пистолет рядом с собой и откидывается на спинку кресла.

Комлинк молчит почти двадцать минут. Юре скучно: он вертится в кресле, ходит по челноку, открывает дверь и выходит на улицу, прихватив с собой пистолет.

Воздух пахнет гарью и чем-то неприятным, горьковато-металлическим. Впереди — огромное поле подсолнухов, оно тянется до самого горизонта, насколько хватает глаз. Юра любит подсолнухи. У деда на даче их было много — большие и красивые, они всегда напоминали о лете.

Только здесь подсолнухи мёртвые. Когда он смотрит на выжженное поле, внутри будто что-то застывает. Не ломается, конечно, нет, но замирает, словно загнанный зверь, который знает, что бежать ему некуда.

Хасков он замечает не сразу, поначалу думает, что это просто ветер покачивает обугленные стебли. Но уже в следующий миг одна из тварей с воем бросается вперёд, прямо на Юру; тот вскрикивает, отпихивает её от себя и стреляет почти вслепую, попадая только чудом.

— С-сука, — шепчет он. Руки подрагивают, Юра старается не смотреть на распластанное перед ним тело; прижимается спиной к челноку и вглядывается вперёд, с каждой минутой замечая среди сгоревших подсолнухов все больше и больше хасков.

Он медленно подходит к двери, пятится вглубь челнока и нашаривает нужную кнопку. Двери закрываются с обеих сторон, твари воют и барабанят по обшивке. Юра падает в кресло и тянется к комлинку.

— Капитан? Тут короче хаски. Доху… Кхм. Много, да.

— Чёрт, — на другом конце линии грохочут выстрелы. — Давай к нам, я сейчас отправлю координаты. Только аккуратно, тут ад.

— Понял, — кивает Юра. Дожидается появления точки на карте и взмывает в небо.

Насчёт ада Алтын не соврал. Кажется, будто на небольшую деревню Жнецы бросили львиную долю своих сил — и тем страшнее понимать, что это — мелочь по сравнению с реальной численностью их войск.

— Бегом, бегом, бегом! — пока спасённые люди загружаются в челнок, Юра без конца жмёт на кнопку вызова и повторяет: — Куда дальше? Капитан? Эй?..

Ответа нет, в наушнике один шум.

— Улетаем, — приказывает один из солдат.

— Я подчиняюсь капитану. Где он?

— Я не знаю, связь не пашет. Но если не улетим до появления сборщиков, нам крышка.

— Ебанный пиздец, — шепчет Юра, и ему совершенно не стыдно ни перед находящимися в челноке детьми, ни перед их родителями. — Ну давай, ответь, ну!

На другом конце линии по прежнему ничего не разобрать. Чертыхнувшись, он заводит двигатели.

— Цер…вь… — шипит комлинк. Слова с трудом пробиваются сквозь стену радиошумов. — …зо…вать…

— Так, еще раз, — голос у Юры неожиданно твёрдый. — Церковь? Летим к церкви. Ложитесь!

Витражное окно разбивается с оглушительным звоном. Церковь изнутри совсем маленькая и тесная, Юра едва успевает развернуть челнок, чтобы не протаранить противоположную стену.

Дверь не успевает открыться до конца, когда Алтын запрыгивает в челнок и дёргает её обратно. У него на руках — молодая женщина без сознания. Капитан аккуратно кладёт её на сидение и стряхивает стеклянную крошку с брони.

Юра поднимает челнок и аккуратно выводит его из церкви через разбитое окно; он ждёт каких-то комментариев и почти уверен, что за эту выходку его не похвалят. Но никто не говорит ни слова. Алтын молча подходит и встаёт за спиной, Юра оборачивается:

— Ну, чего? — и замечает у него в руке небольшую коробку с кнопкой. — Понял.

Взрыв гремит через несколько мгновений. В челноке рыдает ребёнок, люди молчат: только что взорвали их дома, и пускай все понимают, что так было нужно, легче от этого никому не становится.

— Возвращаемся, — негромко говорит Алтын.

— Так точно, капитан.

Челнок проносится над полями подсолнухов, с каждой минутой отдаляясь от тёмного облака гари. И Юре хочется думать, что всё закончилось; вот только он прекрасно понимает, что это — только начало.

***

В госпиталь Юра приходит на ватных ногах. Адреналин схлынул, оставив после себя чудовищную слабость и мелкую дрожь. Стоило бы отлежаться дома, но Юра почти уверен, что приснятся ему чёртовы хаски, а значит спать нельзя.

Мила заваривает крепкий чёрный чай, и он греет руки о горячую чашку, пока она роется в ящике, из которого в конце-концов выуживает бутылку коньяка.

— Ну, рассказывай, — Мила садится напротив и доливает алкоголя «на глаз».

И он рассказывает. Про то, как просто пришёл полетать, как его перехватил Яков и отправил на миссию, потому что другого пилота не могли найти, про хасков, про взрывы, про выбитое окно церкви. Мила слушает молча, заваривает еще чаю; Юра почти не пьёт, греет руки, и дрожь постепенно сходит на нет. Он расслабляется, говорит, что до сих пор чувствует холодные скользкие пальцы у себя на коже, что ему кажется, будто эта дрянь сейчас полезет отовсюду.

Мила отставляет чашку, садится рядом и крепко его обнимает. А потом раскладывает диван в подсобке: «У меня дежурство, я всё равно тут на всю ночь».

— Ты идеальная, — говорит Юра. Мила улыбается и повторяет: завтра будет легче.

И завтра действительно легче. Они выходят из госпиталя вместе, когда улицы еще окутывает утренний туман. Мерзкий дождь моросит еле-еле: неприятно, но не настолько сильно, чтобы доставать зонт. Юра вдыхает полной грудью, и ему очень спокойно, так, как не было уже давно.

Жнеца на Дворцовой не видно из-за тумана.

В обед Юра приходит в ангар. Находит нужный челнок, забирает оттуда пистолет и идёт на стрельбище. Пилоты нужны всегда, но какой в этом смысл, если Земля горит, а ты даже умеешь держать в руках пушку?

Он заходит в зал и сталкивается — кто бы сомневался! — с капитаном Алтыном. Бурчит «здрасте» и собирается пройти мимо, но тот его окликает.

— Подожди. Спасибо, Юра.

— А? — не сразу вспоминает тот. — Да без проблем, капитан, — он улыбается уголками губ и протягивает Алтыну пистолет. — Это ваше. Спасибо.

— Оставь себе, — качает головой тот. — И мы не на миссии, ладно? Просто Отабек.

— Окей, Отабек, — пожимает плечами Юра. Засовывает пистолет в карман толстовки и думает, что его, вроде, носят сзади, если без кобуры, но это слишком тупо. Как в мафиозных фильмах. — Вы… Ты не местный, да? Татарин, узбек?

— Казах.

— Почти. Слушай, — наглеет он совсем, — а научи меня стрелять?

Юра почти уверен, что его пошлют: ну в самом-то деле. Но Отабек не посылает; ведёт к мишеням, а он идёт следом и думает: «Какого чёрта?». Просто ляпнул ведь; этот Алтын странный, помнит его по имени, прощает нарушение субординации, а сейчас вот даже поощряет. Для Юры это и так тяжело, а теперь — вообще когнитивный диссонанс.

— Ты очень хороший пилот, — говорит Отабек. — И быстро учишься.

— Ага, добавить биотики, и буду универсальным бойцом, — смеётся Юра. Опускает пистолет и разглядывает дырки от пуль на мишени.

— Разведчик из тебя вряд ли выйдет.

— Я просто не тренировался тогда, — фыркает он. — Но я мог бы, наверное. Если бы знал, что всё так серьёзно, я бы подготовился.

Отабек молчит несколько минут; Юра на ответ уже не рассчитывает, стреляет еще пару раз и довольно улыбается — все пули попадают точно в центр мишени.

— Ты ведь не был раньше на миссиях?

— Нет. Я и не должен был вчера, — Юра вертит по очереди кистями, и они негромко хрустят. — Там просто накладка получилась, а я мимо проходил, ну и короче.

— Ты был не готов, — кивает Отабек; ловит гневный взгляд и добавляет: — Морально.

— Ну, да. И что? Кому какое дело, когда надо людей спасать? А к этому, — Юра кивает в сторону окна, — к этому кто-то разве был готов? Так и что теперь, не сражаться, что ли? — он меняет термозаряды, целится снова. — Кто, если не мы?

— Ты прав, — говорит Алтын. — Больше некому.

Они проводят в зале остаток дня и выходят из него последними. На улице пусто и очень тихо; у Отабека на поясе два пистолета, и Юре спокойно, хотя хаски по прежнему чудятся в каждом переулке. Но с ним ведь капитан Алтын, он слишком крут, чтобы его могли одолеть какие-то твари.

Юра думает о том, что Отабек мог погибнуть в той церкви вчера. Не дождаться ответа из-за барахлящей связи, взорвать свою чёртову бомбу — и всё. Это осознание окатывает, как ушат холодной воды: вторжение длится уже больше двух месяцев, но он впервые по-настоящему задумывается, насколько смерть на самом деле близко. Никакая статистика и никакие ролики в экстранете не сравнятся с пониманием — человека, который стоит рядом, — живой и тёплый — вчера могло не стать.

Твари в тёмных углах приобретают почти реальные очертания. Отабек сворачивает к парковке. Света здесь нет совсем; Юра усилием воли заставляет себя не думать о гипотетических хасках и идёт следом. Алтын снимает с сигнализации байк и говорит:

— Шлемов нет.

— Похер, — отвечает Юра. Он думает, что надо бы отказаться: в конце концов, он может добраться и сам. Но тогда придётся ждать пассажирский челнок — по вечерам они ходят реже, а потом еще идти от станции через тёмные пустые дворы. И раз Отабек предлагает сам, быстрее и надёжнее, так почему бы и нет?

— Куда везти?

Юра отправляет адрес через инструментрон, Отабек открывает на своём, кивает.

— Понял.

Они едут по ночному Петербургу, и Юра в который раз удивляется, как всё изменилось. Никаких сияющих неоном вывесок, никаких пробок, только оранжевые фонари, заблокированные дороги и разрушенные здания. В центр теперь транспортом не доехать, челноки туда не летают — только пешком, через завалы и ограды, ну, или на байке, может быть. Юре не хочется проверять и смотреть на Жнеца уже тоже не хочется — хватит, насмотрелся на последствия.

Он обнимает Отабека сзади, сжимается весь — ветер продувает до костей, у Юры мёрзнут пальцы и слезятся глаза, дорога смазывается в сплошное рыжее пятно. Он не замечает, как они доезжают до дома. Отабек останавливает байк в тёмном дворе, и Юра с трудом сползает с него на деревянных от холода ногах.

— Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста.

Отабек не уезжает, ждёт, пока Юра дойдёт до подъезда, светит фарами ему в спину. «Ну чего ты?» — думает тот, оборачивается и щурится от яркого света. Алтын чуть покачивает головой, мол, что такое; Юра отворачивается, толкает железную дверь и еще несколько минут слушает рычание мотора.

Он думает о том, что капитан Алтын, может, и странный, но спокойный, как танк. Он сильный и может защитить, с ним рядом не страшно — и сейчас Юра готов многое за это отдать.

***

Когда негромко щёлкает, открываясь, дверь, он даже не оборачивается. Выпускает в мишень всю обойму, и этот звук громом разлетается по залу.

— Хватит, — говорит Отабек.

— Ничего не хватит, — злится Юра. — Этого мало, это не поможет, что толку стоять столбом, когда они отовсюду полезут?

— Ты не можешь освоить всё сразу. Этому учатся годами.

— У меня нет этих лет, если я хочу жить, ясно?! — срывается он и замолкает, понимая, что перегнул. Кладёт пистолет на стол, зло пинает носком кеда лежащий на полу пустой термозаряд. — Прости. Я не должен был. Я просто… Чёрт.

— Ты напряжён.

— Да ты что, блять.

Отабек ничего не говорит — хотя мог бы и был бы прав. Поднимает термозаряд, подкатившийся к ноге, бросает в урну; Юра подходит к мишени и скребёт по ней ногтем. Застрявшие пули вперемешку с трухой сыпятся на ладонь.

— Надо поменять.

— Поменяем, — говорит Отабек, будто это касается его лично и никому другому дела нет. Юре уже как-то неудобно — просто озвучил ведь, а он теперь заморочится и достанет эту мишень хоть из-под земли.

Ночной Петербург не похож сам на себя — уже который месяц Юре кажется, что он в чёртовом триллере, как в старых фильмах про вторжения инопланетян. Реальность смазывается, словно всё, что происходит вокруг — ненастоящее, будто это просто плохой сон или компьютерная игра: умирая, возродишься на последнем чекпоинте.

За пределами крупных городов больше нет никого, кроме хасков, спасательные корабли почти не летают — все, кто хотел, давно покинули Землю. Слухи о Горне — загадочном оружии против Жнецов — наконец становятся фактами, а экстранет вновь наполняется историями о Шепард. Но чем больше Юра читает о женщине-героине, тем сильнее сомневается, существует ли она на самом деле. Шепард похожа скорее на собирательный образ героя Альянса, только Юра не верит в образы. Он верит в людей. В Отабека и его отряд, в Милу и Гошу, в солдат Альянса. В себя.

Он учится стрелять в симуляторах — поражать движущиеся мишени и двигаться самому. Получается плохо, цифровые пули всё время летят мимо; Юра злится и просиживает в тренировочном центре до поздней ночи, пока кто-нибудь не вытаскивает его оттуда силой.

Вокруг города выстраивают стену — хоть какая защита от тварей. Юра срывается и едет туда добровольцем: отстреливать хасков сверху несложно и безопасно, кроме того он надеется, что хоть так, видя их постоянно, избавится от страха.

Первые несколько дней проходят спокойно. Юра знакомится с девчонкой Анькой, и они отстреливают хасков на скорость, на количество, на спор: «Вот ты сможешь одним выстрелом троих сбить? А я смогу. А тому в голову?»

Анька биотик, но совсем немного — всё детство провела в деревне, не заметили вовремя, не усилили дар, вот и вышло, что вышло.

— Проебала, — она пожимает плечами. — Зато могу вот так, — в хаска летит голубой сгусток энергии, и тот отлетает назад, сбивая на землю еще двух тварей. Юра добивает их из винтовки и думает: «Если вот это — проебала, то какой же сильной ты могла стать?»

Их везение заканчивается на четвёртый день: хаски, эта дрянь, лезут будто отовсюду. Юра едва успевает отстреливать их со своего участка, когда мимо свистит пущенная кем-то пуля.

— Какого…

Он беспорядочно вертит прицел, пытаясь разглядеть, что это было. Следующая пуля стёсывает камень в опасной близости от него.

— Сука, с-сука, — выдыхает он, прячется за стену и сидит так несколько минут. Вылезает снова; каннибалы теперь видны прекрасно, будто за мгновение их образовалась целая толпа. Юра активирует биотическое поле на инструментроне, и успевает снять нескольких тварей, прежде чем защиту сметают напрочь.

Комлинк разрывается от чужих рапортов: каннибалы, налётчики, сборщики. В ход идёт тяжелая артиллерия, сборщиков уничтожают за несколько минут, но хаски в это время забираются на стену, их просто не успевают убивать. Один из них появляется перед самым Юриным лицом; он нажимает на курок и сносит твари голову раньше, чем успевает испугаться.

Инструметрон звенит оповещением; Юра ругается, прячется в укрытие и принимает видеозвонок.

— Со Жнецом что-то происходит, — говорит Отабек. — Ты нужен здесь. Срочно.

— Бля, я тут немного занят.

— Это приказ.

Отабек отключается, и Юра думает: вот оно, значит, как. Он успел забыть, что Алтын вообще-то офицер, а не просто парень, которому почему-то есть до него дело. Приказ неприятно царапает по гордости, Юра чувствует себя почти предателем, сбегая вниз по лестнице и запрыгивая в пассажирский челнок.

— Куда собрался? Был приказ удерживать стену любой ценой!

— Я меня другие приказы, — Юра дёргает с шеи цепочку с жетоном Альянса и машет ею перед носом лейтенанта. — От капитана Алтына, уточняй, если хочешь.

Лейтенант отступает от челнока, и тот взмывает в небо, на ходу закрывая дверь. Юра виснет на перилах, думает, что всё, наверное, серьёзно, если начинается вот это «любой ценой». Слухи о подозрительной активности Жнецов ходили давно, но он не верил — в экстранете одно враньё, реальную информацию никто не слил бы общественности.

В ангаре непривычно пусто — большинство челноков улетели, остались только стоящие в глубине Молоты — боевые корабли с мощными кинетическими щитами и ракетной установкой на крыше.

— Плисецкий, шевелись! — голос Якова доносится как раз со стороны Молотов. — Вот куда тебя понесло?

— Да меня никто особо и не держал, — огрызается Юра и подходит ближе. Яков и Виктор стоят между двумя машинами, на обоих — форма Альянса. — Надо же, Никифоров, собственной персоной.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Юрочка.

Он стоит, опираясь спиной на корпус Молота; Юра встаёт напротив и откидывается точно так же на второй корабль. Спрашивает:

— Где Алтын?

— Там же, где и все наши люди, — отвечает Фельцман.

— Пытается сдержать Жнеца, пока мы его убьём, — уточняет Виктор.

— Чего мы сделаем? Ты не ударился, Витенька?

— Плисецкий, не паясничай, — обрывает Юру Яков. — Вы его убьёте, — он открывает на инструметроне голограмму Жнеца и продолжает: — пока наземные войска его отвлекают, вы подлетаете сзади и одновременно палите ракетами ему в… Ну, вот в это место, откуда лазер.

— В очко, — подсказывает Юра. — Убить Жнеца ракетой в очко. Мне нравится.

— У кого что болит, — хмыкает Виктор. — Это глаз?

— Называйте как хотите, главное — не промахнитесь, — Фельцман сворачивает голограмму, бросает им комлинки. — Свободны. Испортите мне транспорт — закопаю.

— Какая трогательная забота, командор, мы очень это ценим.

Юра фыркает и забирается в Молот. Внутри он тесный — два кресла, до черта панелей вокруг и интерактивный иллюминатор.

— У вас в запасе по две ракеты, но до встречи со Жнецом их лучше не тратить, — сообщает Яков по комлинку.

— Понял.

Молот приятный, в отличие от челнока. Удобное кресло, мерный гул двигателя — всё это успокаивает и очищает голову, а сама машина двигается мягко и плавно. Юра выводит её из ангара вслед за Виктором и взмывает в воздух.

Сверху Петербург кажется мёртвым: серые безжизненные расчески вокруг военной базы, а дальше, в центре — руины и огромный Жнец, выше новостроек, которых теперь и вовсе почти не осталось.

«Только бы сработало», — думает Юра. Он знает: если что-то пойдёт не так, они погибнут первыми, и следом за ними — каждый, кто окажется рядом. А потом Жнец сравняет город с землей и свалит обратно в тёмный космос.

Он озвучивает эту мысль по комлинку, и Виктор нервно смеётся.

— Если что-то пойдёт не так, нам будет уже плевать.

«Ты боишься, — думает Юра. — Я тоже боюсь — как иначе, когда такой пиздец?»

Еще утром он и представить не мог, что его бросят на миссию вот так спонтанно — давай, иди, спаси всех. Но Юра знает: больше некому, это серьёзно, Фельцман не зря выбрал лучших из лучших. Виктор устанавливал рекорды, Виктор показывал высший пилотаж — а потом появился Плисецкий, который эти рекорды бил на раз. Виктор хорош: какие бы разногласия не были у них в прошлом, Юра признаёт, что не может представить на его месте никого другого.

Они подлетают совсем близко к основной схватке, когда появляются сборщики, но замечают их слишком поздно. Летающие твари швыряются какой-то дрянью и пытаются таранить машины, их слишком много, и уворачиваться почти не получается.

Юра палит из орудий, вертится волчком, и часть тварей удаётся сбить. Датчики не перестают визжать: перегрев, повреждение щитов и обшивки, столкновения с невидимыми для радаров телами. Юра ругается, взмывает резко вверх и падает, вращаясь, брызгает пулями во все стороны. У Виктора ситуация не лучше — он выпускает ракету и выдыхает в комлинк:

— Пиздец.

Возразить нечего — пиздец самый настоящий, но на то они и лучшие, чтобы с ним справиться.

Лазер Жнеца режет камень, как масло. Юра холодеет, видя эту фантастическую силу впервые собственными глазами, а не на экране. Впервые так опасно близко.

— Он же нас размажет, — шепчет он в комлинк. — Вообще на раз.

— Он туго соображает, — неуверенно возражает Виктор. — А Молоты быстрые. Не успеет.

Они взлетают еще выше, останавливаются над Жнецом, частично спрятанные в серых облаках.

— Пусть это сработает, — говорит Виктор. — Три, два…

Ракеты не долетают до Жнеца совсем немного; тот выпускает лазер в последний момент, и снаряды не причиняют ему никакого вреда.

— Вот пидор!

— Кажется, что-то пошло не так.

«Да что ты, блять, говоришь», — думает Юра. Они так и висят в дымке облаков; у них осталась одна ракета на двоих, и очень, очень плохие новости для Якова Фельцмана.

— Что делать будем?

— Наблюдать.

— Там люди гибнут, если что.

— Будем наблюдать внимательно, — Виктор кажется совершенно спокойным, и в этом он, собственно, прав. Какой смысл нервничать, если хуже, чем есть, уже не станет? — Он прекращает палить раз в несколько минут. Смотри за дроном.

Юра приникает к иллюминатору, следит за тёмной точкой, вылетающей из корабля Никифорова. Стоит дрону попасть в поле зрения Жнеца, тот поворачивает лазер в его сторону, выключает на пару секунд, а потом выпускает снова. Дрон взрывается под ярко-алым лучом.

— Ну?

— Если ты выпустишь ракету заранее, то до Жнеца она долетит как раз в тот момент, когда он уберёт лазер.

— И он не сможет её поджечь, потому что ему нужно время на перезарядку. Точно. Но давай в следующий раз мы будем сначала думать, а потом уже тратить снаряды?

— Доживём до следующего раза, а там видно будет, — отзывается Виктор. — Нужно подлететь ближе. Третьей попытки не будет.

Они опускаются, облетают Жнеца по кругу. Юра чувствует, как сердце колотится где-то под горлом, а в животе скручивается болезненный узел. От него сейчас зависит всё. Совсем всё.

— Давай, — говорит Виктор.

— Рано, — Юра задерживает палец над панелью и смотрит, как внизу алый лазер превращает транспортёр в лужу расплавленного металла. — Сейчас.

Ракета влетает в око-линзу вслед за исчезнувшим в ней лучом. Механические лапы Жнеца медленно подкашиваются, он кренится вправо, и Юра видит, как бросаются врассыпную бойцы. За несколько мгновений на поле битвы остаются только безмозглые хаски.

Жнец падает, поднимая облако пыли.

— Сработало, — шепчет Юра. — Мы победили.

***

Они расправляются с остатками врагов за час — войска Жнецов рассеянны, и добить их оказывается совсем не сложно. Ад на стене утихает к вечеру, и это пусть маленькая, но победа.

Петербург дымит остатками пожаров, привычно заливает дождём улицы; Юра подставляет лицо холодным каплям и закрывает глаза, представляя, что вместе с водой вымывается весь стресс и страх, всё-всё, оставляя только спокойствие и умиротворение.

Госпиталь, к счастью, не пострадал. Там работы сейчас по горло; Юра звонит Миле, спрашивает: мёртвых больше, чем раненных, панацелина на всех не хватает.

Отабек пишет: «Я в порядке», и больше не выходит на связь. Юра верит, и не то чтобы нервничает, но адреналин после битвы отпускает не до конца, и он ходит по комнате, не находя себе места. Звонит деду: «Да, всё в порядке, убили Жнеца, всё нормально, держим строй». Николай Плисецкий — бывший военный Альянса, был на войне Первого Контакта. Он всё понимает: такое время, никогда не знаешь, доживёшь ли до завтра. Он не хотел покидать Землю, но Юра настоял. Так было легче: знать, что остаёшься один, зависишь от себя и ничего не боишься.

Но Юра боится всё равно, ему есть кого терять, есть за кого волноваться. Порой ему кажется, что таких людей даже больше, чем он думает.

О том, что Анька умерла, Юра узнаёт, когда ему среди ночи звонит заплаканная Мила. И теперь уже он приезжает и заваривает чай с коньяком; они сидят в подсобке до самого утра и просто молчат.

Миле двадцать три, и она впервые потеряла пациента.

Аньке было семнадцать, она осталась одна, пошла добровольцем на стену, чтобы хоть куда-то себя деть. Сильный биотик даже без имплантов, она мечтала попасть в Гриссомскую академию и развивать дар, потом, когда всё закончится. Юра знал её три дня — и всё равно ему паршиво, он думает, что если бы остался, если бы не сбежал, всё, наверное, было бы иначе.

Мила говорит, что Анька поступила к ним с множественными переломами рёбер. Ей вкололи панацелин и оставили, но обломок кости пробил лёгкое, а на операцию не оставалось ни времени, ни ресурсов.

Юра не говорит, что они были знакомы.

Они с Милой сидят до самого рассвета; чай заканчивается, и она просто доливает в чашки коньяк. Алкоголь обжигает горло и расслабляет; Юра смотрит на медленно светлеющее небо, и в голове у него тяжело и пусто.

О том, что Отабек ранен, он тоже узнаёт от Милы; уже собирается уезжать, когда она спрашивает: «Вы же вроде друзья, ты даже к нему не зайдёшь?»

— Почему ты не сказал? — спрашивает Юра.

— Всё нормально, правда, — повторяет Отабек.

Всё нормально — и нога в ожогах от брони, которая плавилась прямо на теле. Всё нормально — и всё тело в синяках от пуль, так, что живого места нет. Всё нормально — молчать, когда спрашивают в упор, когда волнуются, когда просят правды.

Отабеку пока нельзя ходить, поэтому они сидят в палате и разговаривают — наконец-то не о войне, не о Жнецах и оружии, а просто, о жизни до вторжения, о семьях, обо всём. Юра рассказывает, как в детстве тащил домой всех бродячих котов и каждый раз получал нагоняй от деда: «Куда опять, Юра, мы же их не прокормим». Отабек вспоминает, как в шестнадцать собрал мотоцикл у отца в гараже, но тот даже не завёлся.

Юра узнаёт, что он из Алматы, что учился в России и остался здесь, что его семья в Святилище, но связи с ними нет, и Отабек из-за этого нервничает. Что Алматы пал один из первых: там не осталось никого живого, выжженная земля.

— Всё нормально, — говорит Алтын, и Юра не понимает, как так можно, когда твой город уничтожен, как можно быть таким непробиваемым. — Всё рушится. Иногда чтобы спасти больше в одном месте, нужно пожертвовать меньшим в другом.

Эта война превращается в сухую статистику: столько-то раненных, столько-то мёртвых, столько-то систем захвачено. Жертвовать миллиардом, чтобы спасти два. Это уже не война — это бойня, они теряют целые планеты: Палавен, Тессия, Бахак — и это только то, что на слуху. В такое время обесценивается многое, что было важно раньше. Остаётся только выживание, защита себя и близких любой ценой.

— Хорошо, когда есть ради кого бороться, — говорит Отабек. — Когда рядом важные люди.

«Вот только твоя семья далеко, и ты ничего о них не знаешь, — думает Юра. — Ты один».

— Мы друзья? — спрашивает Отабек прямо. — Да или нет?

— Да, — отвечает Юра, не задумываясь. Он не успел понять, когда Алтын перестал быть просто странным типом и стал действительно важен. Это случилось как-то само: за тренировками и совместными полётами, за поездками на байке и долгими разговорами у подъезда.

Он не пытается классифицировать эти отношения, называет их просто близкими, потому что всё ерунда и времени на это нет. Какая разница, как звать человека, который тебе нужен и важен? Если Отабек называет это дружбой — пусть будет так.

— Ты боец, Юра, — говорит он. — У тебя глаза воина.

— Да обычные у меня глаза, — бурчит Юра в ответ.

Война — плохое время, чтобы заводить друзей. Он не хочет привязываться — зачем ему еще один человек, которого он будет бояться потерять? Но к Отабеку тянет с неведомой силой; когда мир бьётся на осколки, Алтын источает непоколебимость и надёжность. И это кажется едва ли не самым важным.

Когда Юра приходит на следующий день, то застаёт Отабека за просмотром новостей.

— Ну чего там? — спрашивает он с порога. — Очередной пиздец?

Алтын не отвечает; Юра подходит и садится рядом, заглядывает в планшет. На экране снимки Святилища — убежища беженцев со всей Галактики — и какая-то лаборатория. Святилище сменяется изображением журналистки, которая вкратце рассказывает о ситуации: экстремистская организация «Цербер» заманивала людей обещаниями безопасности, а после использовала в чудовищных опытах по созданию хасков.

На экране появляется Шепард в броне и при оружии; Юра не уверен: то ли её перехватили сразу после миссии, то ли это — рекламный ход. Шепард злая — или кажется злой, — обещает, что доберётся до «Цербера» и разнесёт их штаб по камню, что у Призрака — их главаря — нет ни одного шанса выжить.

— «Цербер» клялся защищать людей, — говорит она, — но в этой войне они против нас.

Шепард заключает союзы и собирает армию, Шепард — символ, и Юра очень хочет ей верить.

Но погибших уже не вернуть.

Ролик заканчивается; Отабек сидит, вцепившись в планшет, и молчит. Юра легко касается его руки: он не знает, что сказать, не знает, что сам хотел бы услышать на его месте.

— Я отправил их на смерть, — говорит Отабек, и голос у него сиплый.

— Ты не знал.

Это кажется таким абсурдом — собственными руками пополнять армию врагов.

Ночью Юре снится длинный зал с рядами криокамер. Он подходит к ближайшей и видит внутри Отабека: тот лежит с закрытыми глазами, иней на лице и ресницах почти болезненно контрастирует с его тёмной кожей. Юра пытается открыть крышку, бьёт по стеклу, но безрезультатно.

Алтын распахивает глаза, и они нечеловеческие, сияют синим, как у чёртовых хасков.

Юра просыпается с криком и пытается отдышаться.

Он встаёт с кровати, открывает окно нараспашку, впуская в комнату по-зимнему холодный воздух. Сон настолько реалистичный, что Юре кажется, будто он видит синие глаза хасков в глубине двора.

И только спустя несколько минут он понимает, что ему _не кажется_.

***

Полномасштабное вторжение.

Юра не перестаёт прокручивать в голове эти два слова, но они всё равно ощущаются неправильными, оторванными от реальности. Пафосными, как в старых фильмах.

Их всех сорвали рано утром: Цитадель захвачена, Жнецы атакуют Лондон, все войска приказано перевести туда. Юра злится; когда напали на Петербург, на помощь никто не спешил, так чего ради они теперь должны бросать свой город?

Отабек встречает его возле ангаров. Он сильно хромает, и всё же панацелин воистину творит чудеса.

— Фельцман просил передать тебе это, — Алтын протягивает Юре ключ-карту на шнурке и комлинк.

— Первая хорошая новость за сегодня.

Молот в ангаре остался только один, Юра открывает дверь и оборачивается к Отабеку.

— Ты со мной?

— Я всегда с тобой.

Когда Молот оказывается в воздухе, Юра переводит его на автопилот; пытается дозвониться деду, но безрезультатно. Связи с Цитаделью нет, и никто не знает, что случилось с теми, кто там остался. Говорят, они мертвы, но Юра не хочет верить.

Отабек наблюдает за его попытками и не говорит ничего. Не пытается обнадёжить, сказать, что всё будет в порядке, и Юра ему благодарен: сейчас от этого было бы только хуже.

Мила звонит сама, говорит, что они уже в челноках; будут в Лондоне аж ночью, но всё лучше, чем оставаться в пустом городе. Юра не уверен, что лучше, но понимает её: Петербург остался беззащитен, и в случае нападения оборонять его просто некому.

Остаток пути проходит в тишине. Юра выбирает маршруты, не задевающие крупные города, но одного Жнеца они всё-таки замечают вдалеке. Облетают по широкой дуге и рассылают предупреждение — просто на всякий случай.

Когда они добираются до Лондона, дождь там льёт стеной. Вид сверху удручает: на улицах только обломки укрытий, самодельные баррикады да сгоревшие машины — Юра готов поспорить, что стоят они здесь едва ли не с самого начала вторжения.

Вдалеке он замечает странный белый луч, бьющий в небо, и начинает понимать, почему всех собрали здесь. Лондону досталось сильнее всех: с него всё началось, здесь же и закончится.

— Всегда хотел увидеть Биг-Бен, — говорит Отабек.

— Без проблем, — отвечает Юра и настраивает маршрут. — Самое время оценить уцелевшие достопримечательности, пока нас не бросили в битву.

Башня появляется в поле зрения за несколько мгновений до того, как её сбивает Жнец. Юра резко тормозит машину и говорит:

— Вот ведь пидор.

Отабек перенастраивает комлинки, пытаясь поймать местную частоту.

— Капитан Алтын, Российское подразделение Альянса. Прибыли на место, у нас один корабль типа М-44 «Молот», можем оказать поддержку с воздуха прямо сейчас.

— Лейтенант Леруа, Канадское подразделение, — произносят на другом конце линии, перекрикивая грохот боя. — У нас прорыв на западной баррикаде, высылаю координаты места.

— Принято.

На западной баррикаде настоящее пекло: налётчики, каннибалы, баньши — злобные визжащие твари, Юра читал в экстранете и тихо радовался, что в Питере этой дряни нет. И сборщики — кто бы сомневался.

— Как же я ненавижу это дерьмо, — шипит Юра, уворачиваясь от выстрелов тварей. — Вот что это за дрянь, которой они швыряются, кислота какая-нибудь, наверное?

— Похоже на тёмную энергию, которой биотики пользуются, — отвечает Отабек. — Но вряд ли это она.

— Если они еще и биотикой владеют, то это совсем пиздец.

Юра облетает сборщиков по кругу, палит с расстояния, не останавливаясь ни на миг, когда Молот сильно потряхивает. Датчики пищат о повреждении щитов и перегреве; Юра матерится, разворачивает машину и сталкивается нос к носу с очередной тварью.

— Да чтоб ты сдох, а, — он расстреливает её из орудий за несколько секунд, сборщик даже не успевает сориентироваться.

Юра расправляется с оставшимися, сбрасывает ракету на баррикады Жнецов; за это время солдаты уничтожают всех остальных врагов и в спешном порядке чинят стену.

— Это всегда так? — спрашивает Отабек. Он весь бледный, сидит, вцепившись в подлокотники, хотя машину даже не трясло особо.

— Это еще более-менее, — недоумевает Юра. — А внизу разве легче? Там же их куча, и скорость не та, и вообще…

— Там безопаснее. Нет риска, что собьют.

— Видимо у нас с тобой разное понятие безопасности, — он приземляет Молот в лагере, рядом с десятком стоящих в ряд челноков и транспортёров.

Их встречает лейтенант Леруа, и первое, что замечает Юра — они с Отабеком похожи, как две капли воды.

— Классно дерёшься, Фея.

— Чего?!

— Фея. У тебя волосы как у феи Динь-Динь.

— Пошли вы нахер, лейтенант.

На внешности сходство заканчивается.

Пока они успевают добежать до ближайшего здания, Юра вымокает до нитки; Леруа кратко вводит в курс дела: Жнецы не прекращают огонь уже вторые сутки, космический флот ожидается не ранее завтрашнего полудня. Людей с каждым часом всё меньше, тварей — больше, от системы штабов уцелела только треть того, что было еще неделю назад.

— Да и то, что осталось, оно… Ну, как видите.

Юра видит. Полуразрушенные здания, где функционировать может хорошо если весь первый этаж, выбитые окна, укрытия на улицах — чтобы на случай прорыва врага было куда отступать.

— А это что за дрянь? — спрашивает он, указывая на луч.

— Связь Жнецов с Цитаделью, — отвечает Леруа. — Никто не знает, зачем. Мы отправляли несколько отрядов, но ни один не вернулся.

«Вот не было печали», — думает Юра. Надежда, что дедушка еще жив, тает с каждой секундой.

До вечера на бой приходится летать еще два раза. Отабек остаётся в лагере — долечивать ногу и защищать баррикады вместе с остальными. Юра нервничает, но понимает: война есть война, они солдаты, и никуда от этого не деться.

В Молоте не страшно: он чувствует себя едва ли не всесильным, разгоняя сборщиков и осыпая пулями войска Жнецов. Их постепенно становится всё меньше: прячутся, выжидают чего-то, перестают атаковать, как по волшебству. У Юры дурное предчувствие: он не верит в чудеса и чувствует, что готовится что-то страшное.

Вернувшись на базу, он оставляет Молот и идёт искать своих — хоть кого-нибудь. Находит Виктора: тот горячо спорит с каким-то японцем о ракетных двигателях, и Юра решает не мешать, просто проходит мимо.

Лондон серый и мрачный, почти как Петербург, вот только Питер привычный, а здесь всё незнакомое и чужое. Тёмные тучи давят, в воздухе пахнет гарью, и Юре душно; яркий белый луч будто раскалывает вечернее небо напополам.

«Скоро всё закончится», — думает Юра. Уже совсем скоро. Или они выстоят, и всё будет хорошо, или погибнут, и тогда это уже не будет иметь значения.

Он приваливается к стене, в очередной раз пытается связаться с дедом и снова терпит неудачу. Еще утром он бы злился, а сейчас — просто стоит, и внутри так пусто, что хочется сесть и разрыдаться, но даже на это не хватает сил.

— Юр, — негромко окликает его Отабек. Подходит сзади, касается плеча, и Юра вздрагивает. — Тебе нужен отдых.

— Да, наверное, — он сворачивает звонок на инструментроне и отлипает от стены.

— Нет связи? — спрашивает Отабек. Юра качает головой, поджимает губы, и непрошенные слёзы сами катятся по щекам. — Эй, ну, иди сюда, — он утыкается в чужое плечо, обнимает Отабека и чувствует, что слетают все тормоза.

— Он же там… А у меня никого больше нет, я так хотел, чтобы он гордился, а теперь… Там ведь было безопасно, — беспорядочно шепчет Юра. — Всё это время там было нормально, а теперь вот что, — он шмыгает носом, ложится щекой на плечо Отабека, и холодный металл наплечника отрезвляет, постепенно приводя в чувство. — Бля, прости, я что-то уже совсем.

— Много всего произошло в последнее время, — понимающе говорит Отабек. — Но он может быть еще жив.

— Я знаю, просто… Просто херово, — он отстраняется, вытирает слёзы тыльной стороной ладони. — Я уже ненавижу Лондон, никогда сюда не вернусь.

— В Галактике достаточно интересных мест и без него.

«Да, — думает Юра, — точно. Вот закончится это всё — и полетим куда-нибудь далеко. Смотреть, правда, после Жнецов будет не на что, но ничего, звёзды тоже красивые, можно на них».

Только ничего еще не закончилось. Последний рывок — выстоять, вытерпеть, вырвать зубами право на жизнь — а потом всё будет хорошо, обязательно, непременно. Мир раскалывается на части, но Юра верит — у них точно всё получится.

***

Речь адмирала флота транслируют по всем радиоканалам. Он говорит про единство, про то, что враг силён и не остановится, пока не падут все города один за другим. Что мощь всей Галактики вот-вот обрушится на Жнецов, что Земля выстоит, чего бы это ни стоило.

Юра слушает его и думает: вот и всё, последний рубеж. Жизнь или смерть — всё решится в ближайшие сутки: либо они одолеют Жнецов, либо погибнут, пытаясь их остановить.

Юре не страшно. Волнительно, так, что в животе сворачивается тугой узел, но не страшно.

Всё самое плохое уже случилось — и оно стоит того, чтобы победить. Стоит того, чтобы жить, а не выживать, чтобы не бояться за близких, чтобы эта дрянь убралась с планеты раз и навсегда.

— Что бы сегодня ни случилось, я рада, что знакома с тобой, — говорит Мила. Пихает аптечку с панацелином Юре в руки: «Бери, пока остался, потом спасибо скажешь».

— Береги себя, — говорит он. — Иначе с кем мне победу праздновать?

— Дурак ты, Юра, — смеётся Мила. Обнимает его и шепчет: — И ты себя береги.

Юра обещает, что да, обязательно; выходит из госпиталя в светло-серый свет улицы. Под ногами хрустит гравий, воздух влажный и почти густой. Юре кажется, что всё не по-настоящему, будто это происходит с кем-то другим, а он просто наблюдает со стороны.

Он не до конца ориентируется в штабе: смотрит на указатели, нарисованные краской на углах зданий: ангары, командный пункт, госпиталь, жилые помещения. Юра сворачивает к последним в надежде найти Отабека. Хочется увидеть его до того, как начнётся жара.

В штабе тихо, только вдалеке слышны выстрелы, и Юра чувствует: это затишье перед бурей, и вот-вот разразится первый гром.

С неба начинает вяло капать.

— Да сколько можно, а? — спрашивает он, ни к кому толком не обращаясь.

— Это же Лондон. Почти как Питер, — Юра оборачивается на голос. Отабек стоит на втором этаже здания — части стены там просто нет, обзор открывается на всю улицу.

— Эй, я тоже туда хочу.

— Там лестница есть, — он указывает куда-то себе за спину. — Увидишь.

Заметить её действительно несложно, и уже через несколько минут Юра стоит рядом с Отабеком. Отсюда штаб кажется вымершим; выстрелы и рёв транспортёров ощущаются чем-то далёким и ненастоящим.

— Вот и всё, — тихо произносит Юра. — Последние минуты спокойствия.

— Сегодня всё решится, — говорит Отабек. — Всё, ради чего мы сражались…

Он замолкает, не зная, как продолжить. Юра прижимается плечом к его плечу, прячет руки в карманы и стоит так. Ему хорошо и совсем не страшно — за себя. А вот за Отабека страшно еще как: у него же нога, да и вообще, всё что угодно может случиться.

— Флот в полной боевой готовности, — произносят в комлинк. — Начинаем атаку.

— Надо идти, — говорит Отабек. Юра кивает, бросает последний взгляд на улицу и разворачивается к лестнице. — Знаешь, я… Ты очень важен для меня, и я рад, что мы познакомились. Жаль только, что в такое время.

Он замирает. Смотрит на Отабека и не знает, что сказать.

— Ты очень хороший человек, — продолжает тот. — И если мы больше не увидимся…

— Даже не думай об этом, — вспыхивает Юра. — Слышишь? Не смей даже на секунду задумываться, что мы можем погибнуть.

Он подходит почти вплотную; сердце колотится, как бешеное.

— Мы будем жить.

И Юре плевать, что кто-то может их увидеть, плевать, что подумают и как будут смотреть: мир несётся в Тартарары, и уже завтра никого их них, возможно, не станет. Самое время обнажить душу, сказать всё, о чём молчал, самое время быть честными друг с другом, потому что другого шанса может не быть вовсе. Нет времени сомневаться и медлить.

Он целует порывисто, быстро, на пробу, сразу пытается отстраниться, но Отабек ловит его губы своими и отвечает. Юру парализует от неожиданности; он даже подумать не мог, что всё обернётся вот так, он не рассчитывал на взаимность, просто хотел озвучить то, что так долго творилось в душе.

Отабек не отпускает, уверенно терзает его губы своими, и Юра начинает задыхаться, цепляется за его плечи; пальцы скользят по металлическим пластинам брони.

— Только попробуй мне умереть, — шепчет он. — Найду и прибью, никуда ты от меня теперь не денешься.

— Твоя формулировка просто фантастическая, — улыбается в поцелуй Отабек.

— Я знал, что тебе понравится.

Они отлипают друг от друга как по команде; на нижнем этаже слышатся голоса. У Юры взгляд совершенно дикий, волосы встрёпанные, будто они не целовались, а занимались чёрт знает чем.

Они выходят на улицу порознь; Отабек идёт в командный пункт, а Юра — к ангарам, по дороге выслушивая приказы в комлинке.

Дальнейшие события смазываются в сплошную ленту. Жнецы, хаски, сборщики; прикрывать танки и закрывать бреши в обороне штаба. Всюду огонь и взрывы, люди умирают десятками, сотнями, небо пылает: там идёт своя битва. В какой-то момент Юре начинает казаться, что этот ад длится уже целую вечность.

Его едва не сбивают раз — один из двигателей повреждён и сбоит, машина кренится влево и Юра теряет управление. Спасается чудом: Молот заносит за здание, скрывая от вражеского огня.

Пока дрон ремонтирует повреждение, Юра вытирает кровь с разбитой губы — приземление выдалось жёстким — и пытается связаться со штабом. Узнаёт последние новости: Шепард пыталась прорваться к лучу и попасть на Цитадель, чтобы активировать Горн, но связь с ней потеряна и, скорее всего, там все погибли. К лучу теперь не подобраться — там повсюду Жнецы, и что делать дальше, никто не знает.

Ремонтный дрон заканчивает работу и возвращается в «карман» на обшивке Молота. Юра заводит двигатели, взлетает в воздух и продолжает бой, но в голове вертится одна-единственная мысль: «А что дальше?»

Если он правильно понял сообщение, надежды больше нет.

— Держать строй! — передают по комлинку.

— Так точно, адмирал, — отвечает Юра, чувствуя металлический привкус крови на языке. Он знает, что его не услышат — эта связь работает только в один конец.

Может быть, надежды действительно нет и они все потеряны — но еще живы, и пока они живы, должны уничтожить как можно больше тварей. Может, Жнецы и сильнее — но, так или иначе, из этой войны никто не выйдет без потерь.

Хаски падают целыми кучами; Юра сминает их, словно танк, проезжает прямо по войскам Жнецов. Датчики пищат без перерыва, и этот звук раздражает, будто наждачной бумагой царапает по барабанным перепонкам. Юра взмывает в воздух на несколько мгновений, пока восстановятся кинетические щиты, кружит вокруг, расстреливает сборщиков и думает: «Какой смысл осторожничать теперь?»

Он идёт на таран — в самую гущу тварей, быстро и уверенно; Молот трясёт, сборщики разлетаются во все стороны. Панель управления внезапно гаснет, Юра в отчаянии бьет по кнопкам, но ничего не происходит, и машина на всех парах несётся к земле.

Последнее, что он видит перед неотвратимым столкновением — красные разряды, пробегающие по панелям.

***

Когда Юра приходит в себя, снаружи тихо. У него крупная царапина на лбу и разбит нос; лицо и несколько крайних прядей волос в крови. Кожа вся чешется, Юра слюнявит палец и пытается оттереть липкое под бровью, но в итоге размазывает только сильнее.

Он забирает аптечку — на всякий случай, — вылезает из Молота и оглядывает пустую улицу. Жнец лежит на земле безжизненной грудой металла, хаски и прочая дрянь валяются на улицах, словно их всех смело какой-то ударной волной.

— Эй? Есть кто? — спрашивает Юра в комлинк, но ответом ему становится молчание на другом конце линии.

Он наобум идёт в сторону относительно целых зданий в надежде найти хоть какое-то объяснение. Вокруг царит разруха: обломки укрытий, брошенные транспортёры, тёмные пятна взрывов на сером камне.

Юре кажется, что он из триллера попал в постапокалиптический фильм.

— Эй, парень! — окликает его лейтенант Леруа. Юра оборачивается на знакомый голос — сейчас он рад видеть даже этого придурка. — А, это ты, Фея. Ну и видок. Про тебя спрашивали, кстати.

— Кто? — он даже проглатывает дурацкое прозвище — злиться нет ни сил, ни желания — и машинально трёт лицо рукавом куртки.

— Какая-то девчонка рыжая, ваш командор, — начинает перечислять Леруа. — Как его там?

— Фельцман?

— Да, наверное. Ну и этот, с которым вы прилетели вместе.

— Где они сейчас? Они в порядке? — тут же набрасывается с расспросами Юра.

— Всё хорошо. У тебя панацелин есть?

— Да.

— Тогда погнали.

Леруа ведёт его через завалы и пустынные улицы, коротко отвечает на вопросы: Шепард выжила и запустила Горн, Жнецы мертвы, но вместе с ними отключилась вся электроника в Галактике. Связи с флотом нет, неизвестно, выжил ли там хоть кто-нибудь и доберутся ли они до планет, если корабли тоже не работают. Понадобится время, чтобы всё отстроить заново, целая раса синтетиков потеряна навсегда, но мы выжили, выстояли в этой битве.

Пока они идут, понемногу срываясь на бег, нехорошее предчувствие скручивается у Юры в животе крепким узлом. Сердце колотится где-то под горлом, ладони потеют, их всё время приходится вытирать о штаны. Механическая дверь «штаба» открывается только наполовину — видать, заклинило; они с Леруа дожимают её с двух сторон и заходят внутрь. Юра останавливается, щурится, пытаясь различить лица в полумраке.

— Тебе туда, — лейтенант указывает на дверной проём. Здесь света еще меньше. Юра моргает несколько раз, пока глаза привыкают к освещению.

— Живой, слава богу, — выдыхает Мила; встаёт со стула и крепко его обнимает.

— Юра?

Отабек сидит на койке бледный и весь перемазанный в крови. С его ногой — всё той же, недолеченной — творится что-то страшное. Она в бинтах и кровоточит, судя по огромным пятнам на белой ткани, и Юра боится к ней даже прикасаться, не то что панацелин колоть.

Он подходит к Отабеку, легко поглаживает по руке и говорит:

— Всё хорошо. Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем.

— У него кость раздроблена, похоже вообще в ничто, — говорит Мила. Юра отдаёт панацелин, и она ловко распечатывает шприц. — Сейчас вколем, конечно, станет легче, но нужна операция. А в полевых условиях её не провести.

— Что-нибудь придумаем, — повторяет Юра. Садится рядом на койку и следит, как Мила аккуратно сдвигает бинты и вводит лекарство. Отабека перекашивает от боли, и он машинально впивается ногтями в Юрину ладонь.

— Я заберу остальное, — говорит Мила. — Раненных до черта, панацелин на вес золота.

Она уходит, и в комнате воцаряется тишина.

— Вот и всё, — первым нарушает её Юра. — Выжили, видишь. Всё хорошо.

— Да. Даже не верится.

«Еще как верится, — думает он. — Как раз в это — верится на все сто».

Со временем всё восстановят — и технику, и корабли снова начнут летать в космос, и всё постепенно вернётся на круги своя. Отабек вылечит ногу, Юра получит корабль, и они полетят к звёздам, как собирались, посмотрят мир, и всё будет замечательно.

Всё уже замечательно.

Они переплетают пальцы, и Юра думает: какой бы тяжелой ни была это война, победа стоит того, чтобы сразиться за неё еще раз.


End file.
